Interlúdio
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Como dois adolescentes hormonais, tudo o que eles precisavam para fazer sexo era uma oportunidade. Uma oportunidade que parecia nunca chegar.


**N/A: Demorou, mas chegou. Aqui está a continuação de Entreabrindo (que foi continuação de Oral). Essa história ainda pode ser lida como algo independente, mas seria bacana de vocês checassem as duas que antecedem a ela. Eu recebi uma pergunta no meu Ask sobre quando viria a continuação de Oral/Entreabrindo e isso foi o suficiente para que a inspiração batesse e eu a escrevesse. Eu não gostei muito do resultado da história, mas espero mesmo assim que vocês gostem e que não tenha ficado uma baboseira clichê.**

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas o enredo sim. Cópia total ou parcial dele é plágio.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Censura:** M — 16.

* * *

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

Era feriado e, assim como todo adolescente de Forks que não tinha dinheiro para sair da cidade, Edward e eu decidimos acampar. Seu primo, Eleazer, e sua namorada, Carmen, haviam ido na frente para arrumar um lugar para a gente, já que nessa época os melhores lugares acabavam rápido. Eu nunca fui fã de acampar, mas isso parecia ser uma pausa para o Edward de todo o estresse que ele estava passando por não conseguir compor. Ele estava em um daqueles péssimos momentos em que a inspiração não vinha e tudo parecia parado. Ele me dissera se sentir em uma ilha deserta. Então, como dar uma pausa na rotina pareceu que ia ajudá-lo, eu topei.

Não foi tão fácil assim convencer Charlie a deixar com que eu fosse com ele e com Carmen e Eleazer. Charlie ainda era um conservador e, mesmo achando que eu e Edward já havíamos feito sexo, ele não queria dar uma brecha ou facilitar as coisas para nós. Por isso eu tive que recorrer a minha mãe. Depois de conversar durante uma hora e quatorze minutos (eu cronometrei) com ela no telefone, meu pai finalmente cedeu. Renée o fizera ver a lógica.

Eu e Edward não havíamos feito sexo ainda. Não o sexo que a maioria das pessoas praticava em quatro paredes, na verdade. No nosso sexo nunca houve penetração, mas nós adorávamos sexo oral e sexo a seco. Mesmo quando eu hesitei um pouco sobre isso, Edward me fez ver que compensava passar por cima da minha vergonha e deixar com que ele colocasse seu rosto entre as minhas pernas. (Pensar sobre isso ainda me fazia ficar arrepiada.)

Eu não tinha certeza do motivo de nós nunca termos transado. No começo eu estava esperando. Esperando para me sentir pronta ou por qualquer coisa que eu não sabia dizer. No entanto, depois de perceber que não _existia_ algo pelo que esperar, eu deixei Edward saber que eu queria fazer sexo com ele. Foi no momento em que eu me questionei pelo que eu estava esperando que percebi que eu não estava. Eu era uma adolescente com hormônios loucos que estava doida para ter um pouco de sexo com o namorado. Isso não era algum tipo de crime, era? Então, depois que eu disse a Edward pela primeira vez que eu queria fazer sexo com ele, esperei pela primeira oportunidade que nós teríamos para finalmente transarmos. Mas algo sempre acontecia.

Quando nós tentamos na cozinha da minha casa (Charlie tinha saído para pescar), eu acabei com uma queimadura na mão. Aparentemente eu fora burra o suficiente para me esquecer de que tinha acabado de desligar o fogo e que o fogão ainda estava quente e acabei metendo a minha mão nele. Nós também havíamos tentado no quarto dele, mas Esme, a mãe de Edward, chegou em casa antes que eu pudesse ter tirado o meu shorts. Houve uma tentativa na garagem da casa de Edward, mas infelizmente o freio de mão do carro não estava puxado e um acidente aconteceu. Nossa sorte foi que Billy não cobrou caro para desamassar a lataria que tinha batido contra a parede. Quando nós saímos de cima do capô do carro e fomos tentar contra a estante de ferramentas, descobrimos que a estante poderia cair e que ela fazia muito barulho. Inclusive tentamos o vestiário da Forks High School, mas acabamos sendo pegos por um zelador. Depois que o acidente do carro aconteceu, os pais de Edward o colocaram de castigo, então usar o seu Volvo para fazer sexo estava fora de cogitação.

Isso explicava então o porquê deu não estar exatamente animada com esse feriado para aproveitar e ser deflorada na barraca que eu dividiria unicamente com Edward. Com a sorte que nós estávamos, era capaz da barraca desarmar no segundo em que as minhas calças escorregassem para baixo dos meus joelhos. Edward ainda estava cheio de expectativas. Para ele esse era o momento perfeito — sem pais por perto, apenas eu e ele... longe de tudo o que era convencional. Tentei dizer para que ele não ficasse muito animado com essa parte do não-convencional porque _de jeito nenhum_ eu transaria com ele contra uma árvore na minha primeira vez. Percebi que eu estava sendo boba quando ele beijou o meu nariz e disse que nós poderíamos deixar o sexo selvagem para a segunda ou terceira vez.

Quando Charlie titubeou em permitir com que eu fosse acampar, imaginei que essa fosse a cota de azar que eu teria de enfrentar... mas minha mãe deu um jeito. Renée sempre dava. Por isso eu ainda estava esperando o que poderia acontecer. A barraca desarmar era a minha melhor aposta. Edward estava apostando em que nós seríamos atacados por um enxame de abelhas e acabaríamos em um hospital. De qualquer forma, eu estava feliz por minha mãe ter me ajudado. Ela deveria ter dito para meu pai todo aquele discurso de mulher independente dela que sempre fazia Charlie rolar os olhos, mas admitir que ela estava certa. Foi uma surpresa, no entanto, quando encontrei uma cartela de preservativos junto com a mala que eu tinha separado para levar no feriado. Aquilo não era coisa da Renée, eu podia dizer. Charlie decidira aquilo por conta própria, e eu tinha certeza que aquele era o jeito dele de dizer que confiava nas minhas escolhas como uma adolescente madura, mas que queria ter certeza que eu iria me cuida. Foi um pouco constrangedor, no início, encarar aqueles preservativos e saber que meu pai os comprou sabendo _para que _eu iria usá-los... mas foi bonito também. Charlie era cheio daqueles gestos silenciosos cheios de significados e aquele era um deles.

Mas, obviamente, eu não deveria ter subestimado o poder que as coisas tinham de dar errado. Porque nesse momento nós estávamos perdidos e com a gasolina da minha Chevy acabando. Edward ainda estava de castigo e nós fomos proibidos de sair com o seu Volvo, por isso a minha velha camionete foi a solução. No entanto, o mapa que Charlie tinha em casa era de antes de eu ter nascido e eu só percebi isso quando eu e Edward ficamos oficialmente perdidos. Não havia sinal de telefone e um caminho para ir. Por sorte a gente tinha um pouco de comida nas mochilas, mas a verdade é que eu estava começando a ficar apavorada para caralho.

— Porra — Edward resmungou, batendo a cabeça contra o volante. — É oficial. Eu não sei mais para onde ir. — Ele gemeu baixinho de desânimo e em seguida me encarou com aqueles seus olhos verdes. — O que nós fazemos agora, Bella?

Eu olhei para minhas mãos. Ele estava perguntando isso _para mim_? Eu era a rainha do Geograficamente Equivocada!

— Nós podemos ficar aqui... e esperar — eu disse, tentando parecer esperançosa. — Eleazer vai ver que nós não chegamos e vai vir atrás da gente. Certo?

— Sim. Claro que sim — ele respondeu, mas eu sabia que ele não estava tão confiante assim.

Eleazer era um cara desligado. Ele provavelmente pensaria que eu e Edward desistimos de acampar e passaria o feriado todo com ele e Carmen. Então nós só seriamos encontrados quando os pais de Edward e Charlie dessem conta da nossa falta e mandassem alguém atrás da gente. Por sorte, a comida duraria até lá. _Não há motivos para pânico_, eu tentei mentalizar. _Não há motivos para pânico._

— Edward — eu o chamei e minha voz teve um som meio estrangulado. — Não há motivos para pânico, não é?

— Claro que não — ele disse, soando mais confiante dessa vez. — Está escurecendo, então eu acho que a gente deve ficar aqui essa noite, mas amanhã nós podemos deixar a Chevy aqui e andarmos um pouco para ver se encontramos uma estrada ou o caminho para o acampamento. Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. Prometo.

Okay. Eu poderia lidar com aquilo. Nós iríamos esperar até amanhã e depois eu poderia surtar.

Mas algo ainda estava me incomodando...

— Edward — eu o chamei novamente. Quando ele me olhou, não havia irritação nos seus olhos, apenas compreensão. — Eu preciso fazer xixi — confessei.

Edward sorriu e então riu e depois me olhou.

— Siga-me — ele disse, estendendo a mão pra mim e ainda segurando um sorriso em seus lábios.

Ele arrumou um lugar para que eu pudesse fazer xixi sem ser mordida na bunda por um esquilo ou algo do tipo e depois que o momento constrangedor finalmente passou, nós voltamos para a camionete. Eu lavei minhas mãos com um pouco de água que nós tínhamos e depois Edward e eu subimos em cima do capô da minha camionete. Nós ficamos ali enquanto o sol terminava de se cair e a noite subia. Uma coisa que eu podia afirmar é que nunca havia imaginado que uma noite pudesse ser tão clara em uma floresta. As estrelas e a lua faziam todo o trabalho, clareando tudo o que tocavam. Estava um pouco frio, por isso eu estava enrolada em torno de Edward, minha cabeça em seu peito e as minhas pernas entrelaçadas com as dele enquanto ele acariciava as minhas costas. Nós não mantínhamos necessariamente uma conversa, mas às vezes falávamos sobre coisas aleatórias.

— Então você acredita em horóscopos! — eu disse, ainda não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

Edward rolou os olhos para mim.

— Eu não acredito em horóscopos, Bella. Mas eu acredito que as estrelas têm certa influencia sobre a nossa vida.

— Isso _é _acreditar em horóscopos, Edward — eu acusei, ainda achando tudo muito divertido.

— Não. Acreditar em horóscopos é você crer que o que os jornais dizem é verdade. É insano e ridículo — ele retrucou. — Como você pode saber que eles contrataram um astrólogo competente para formular a matéria?

Eu mal podia acreditar. Meu namorado _acreditava_ em horóscopos.

— Você é surpreendente — eu murmurei e me inclinei para beijar o seu nariz, sorrindo.

— Você sabia que existe uma teoria de que nós somos descendentes das estrelas do mar? — ele disse. — Aparentemente a nossa estrutura óssea tem semelhanças o suficiente com a delas para que alguém pensasse nisso. Existe uma palavra em uma língua indígena chamada siletz dee-ni que é _svn'-ta_. Se você for traduzi-la para o nosso idioma, fica algo parecido com "ossos do universo", que significa estrelas.

Eu parei e pensei sobre o quanto aquilo era bonito.

— Algum dia você vai ter que me contar de onde tira coisas como essa — eu falei para ele sorrindo. — Você não pode encontrar coisas assim no Google, não é?

Edward riu.

— Você se surpreenderia com o que se pode encontrar no Google, Bella.

Eu bufei baixinho. Edward sabia que eu não era fã de internet — _ele_ era o geek da nossa relação. Às vezes não entendia como ele podia passar tanto tempo computador jogando ou no videogame... Isso deveria ficar entediante depois de algum tempo, não é? Mas então ele retrucava, dizendo que se eu não achava entediante ler _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes _pela 34ª vez, ele poderia muito bem jogar o mesmo jogo 17 vezes sem enjoar. Eu apenas ria porque achava muito bobo Edward ter ciúme dos meus livros.

Soltei um bocejo fraco, mas meus olhos estavam ficando pesados. Ele não demorou muito para perceber.

— Sinto muito — murmurei, constrangida por ficar com sono no primeiro segundo em que nós tínhamos a sós.

Edward sorriu para mim.

— Está tudo bem. Hoje o dia foi realmente cansativo. Vem, vamos entrar.

Ele pulou do capô da camionete e esperou que eu escorregasse para me pegar. Nós nos ajeitamos do jeito que deu dentro na Chevy. Ela era apertada demais para que nós dois ficássemos confortáveis, mas de algum jeito conseguimos nos arrumar um pouco. Eu estava deitada em cima do seu peito e minha mão estava dentro da sua blusa, acariciando sua barriga e a pele sensível embaixo do seu umbigo. Edward soltava pequenos resmungos que às vezes se transformavam em gemidos perto do meu ouvido. Ele segurou a minha mão e quando eu o encarei percebi que toda a sonolência que tinha nele antes havia ido embora. Eu também não estava mais com sono.

Ele se inclinou para me beijar e eu fechei meus olhos. Senti um arrepio quando sua boca tocou meu pescoço em vez dos meus lábios. Ele deixou uma trilha molhada pela minha clavícula também.

Segundos depois eu estava pegando fogo.

— _Edward_ — eu resfoleguei quando senti sua mão entrar nas minhas calças. Também podia sentir sua ereção contra a minha coxa. Eu me contorci um pouco para mais perto e fechei os olhos mais apertados. Minha mão escorregou para dentro de seus shorts. Ele gemeu o meu nome.

Porra, os adolescentes eram criaturas realmente regidas por seus hormônios. Nós estávamos perdidos em uma floresta, com um carro sem gasolina, sem sinal de celular e ainda assim tínhamos tempo para ficarmos excitados.

Edward se sentou no banco e me puxou para cima dele. Eu estava sentada no seu colo, de frente para ele e meus quadris estavam movimentando contra o seus. Ele arrancou meu sutiã e a mina blusa desajeitadamente, beijando meu ombro no caminho, e me fez perder o equilíbrio. Quando trombei com a buzina e ela soou alto, nós dois pulamos.

— Porra — ele resmungou. — Eu quase tive um ataque do coração.

Meu coração também estava batendo na minha garganta, mas tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi rir.

— Pelo menos dessa vez nossos pais não estão por perto — eu disse.

— Graças aos céus — ele concordou.

Eu rastejei para fora de seu colo e fui até a minha bolsa.

— Bella? — Edward me chamou, confuso e parecendo quase desesperado por ser deixado naquele estado.

Eu não ousei rir.

Quando voltei para o seu colo, tinha um preservativo comigo. Procurei não pensar que aquilo era uma cortesia de Charlie, porque se eu pensasse nunca conseguiria ir em frente com isso. Eu segurei a embalagem entre os meus dentes e puxei os shorts e a cueca de Edward antes de voltar para o seu colo. Eu ainda estava usando a minha calça.

Meu namorado parecia estupefato.

— Onde você conseguiu isso? — ele perguntou, tirando o preservativo da minha boca.

— Depois — eu murmurei, beijando seu peito.

Ele entendeu o recado. Edward me segurou pela cintura e me puxou para mais perto dele. Nossos quadris roçaram um contra o outro e a sensação ficou ainda melhor agora que ele estava sem calças. Senti suas mãos abaixando o cós da minha, seus dedos deslizando por dentro do tecido e escorregando pela minha pele. Eu apertei meus olhos, sem conseguir me concentrar nos beijos que eu estava dando por todo o pescoço dele.

Ele riu ao perceber aminha reação.

— Isso é golpe baixo — eu murmurei no ouvido dele com um sorriso.

Por fim, cansada de protelar, eu ajudei Edward a tirar as minhas calças. Eu ajoelhei e coloquei o preservativo nele, sentindo-o estremecer sobre os meus dedos. Eu tinha quase certeza que tinha perdido a minha virgindade com um absorvente interno mal colocado três meses atrás, e Edward sabia disso, mas ele foi gentil do mesmo jeito ao deslizar para dentro de mim. Eu me sentei no seu colo e quando meu quadril se fundiu ao dele e não houve mais espaço algum entre a gente, quando eu finalmente comecei a sentir as borboletas loucas dando piruetas no meu estômago e Edward se movimentou pela primeira vez, eu soube que ele não ia durar muito. Seus dedos finos me puxaram para mais perto e mais perto e sua boca beijava a minha com força. Ele resfolegava e no momento seguinte ele tinha gozado.

A sensação toda foi engraçada. Não doeu como eu esperava que doesse e também não foi tão bom quanto eu imaginei que pudesse ser. Mas foi válido. E real. E isso tornava aquilo insubstituível.

Edward, porém, não se contentou como eu quanto ao desfecho da história. Ele estava inteiro mole e sonolento graças ao orgasmo, mas mesmo assim suas mãos escorregaram para o meio das minhas pernas e trilharam aquele caminho que já era conhecido por elas. Pela primeira vez, no entanto, ele não se manteve apenas no meu clitóris. Seu dedo indicador entrou em mim devagar e, quando Edward teve a certeza de que eu estava aproveitando a sensação, ele colocou o dedo médio também. Seu dedão massageava o meu clitóris enquanto seus dois dedos se agitavam dentro de mim. Eu mal conseguia respirar. As borboletas estavam completamente reconstruídas dentro da minha barriga e cada vez mais dando piruetas. Eu colei minha testa na de Edward e chamei pelo seu nome. Sua boca beijava tudo o que podia encontrar. Eu era gelatina em suas mãos.

Então, quando eu menos esperei, eu vim contra os seus dedos. Senti meus músculos internos se apertando e eu não era mais eu. Mordi meu lábio e me deixei levar pelo orgasmo, choramingando um pouco. Colei minha testa na testa de Edward e nós ficamos naquela posição até que a minha respiração acalmasse.

— Desculpe por... — ele começou, mas eu juntei meus lábios aos seus antes que ele pudesse terminar.

— Não seja bobo — eu murmurei e beijei seu nariz. Não havia motivos para pedir desculpas. Aquilo era algo natural. Eu nunca tinha esperado que Edward tivesse o desempenho de um ator pornô na cama. Nós dois éramos virgens. Era besteira se incomodar com algo assim. Além do mais, a prática faria tudo melhor. — Nós só precisamos praticar — eu disse.

Edward riu, me dando um selinho.

— Disso eu gosto. Adquirir prática.

Eu rolei meus olhos, sorrindo.

— Claro que você gosta. — E eu também gostava.

Nós nos ajeitamos de volta no banco depois que Edward se livrou do preservativo. Puxei minhas calcinhas e minha blusa enquanto Edward colocou apenas a sua cueca samba-canção. Ele me puxou para o meio de seus braços e eu fechei meus olhos. Quando ele começou a rir, quis saber sobre o que era.

— Sabe, Bella, com a maré que nós estávamos enfrentando... temos sorte de que nenhum de nós acabou com um osso quebrado hoje.

Eu não consegui evitar e ri junto com ele.

Pareceu que tivemos poucas horas de sono até que a claridade nos acordou. E não apenas a claridade. Havia alguém batendo no vidro da janela.

— Não acredito que vocês arrumaram tempo para se divertir mesmo perdidos! — Reconheci a voz de Eleazer.

— Deixe-os em paz, Eleazer — Carmen sussurrou.

— Vamos, pombinhos, acordem! — Ele insistiu.

Edward se mexeu e enfiou seu nariz mais no meu pescoço. Eu o abracei mais apertado.

— Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! — Eleazer disse e bateu no vidro de novo.

— Porra, Eleazer! — Edward levantou com tudo.

Eu respirei fundo e me levantei também, passando minha mão pelas costas dele.

— Calma, Edward — eu disse. — Pelo menos nós não estamos mais perdidos.

Ele pareceu pensar sobre o que eu disse.

— Você está certa. Não tem porque ficar de mau humor hoje, não é? — Ele sorriu e eu soube que ele estava pensado sobre ontem à noite.

— Não tem — eu concordei, abrindo um sorriso tímido.

Eleazer nos ajudou a conseguir gasolina para levar até a minha Chevy velha e dirigimos até o acampamento. Ele disse que veio procurar por nós porque Carmen insistiu que havia algo errado já que não ligamos para avisar que tínhamos desistido de acampar. Por sorte, ele quis agradar Carmen e procurou pela gente. Caso contrário nós teríamos que ter esperado por Charlie iniciar as buscas depois do feriando, quando eles se dessem conta de que tínhamos desaparecido. No final das contas, a estrada que levava ao acampamento nem estava tão longe assim. O problema é que eu e Edward havíamos perdido uma placa que indicava que era para virar e continuamos seguindo em frente.

Depois, mais tarde, quando nós dois estávamos montando a barraca, eu não consegui segurar o riso.

— O que é? — Edward perguntou, me abraçando por trás.

— Nós precisamos ficar perdidos no meio do mato para finalmente conseguirmos transar — murmurei para ele, corando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

Edward sorriu para mim.

— Felizmente nós vamos continuar no meio do mato por mais algum tempo... porque ainda temos muito que praticar.

Eu mordi meu lábio e o beijei.

— Disso eu gosto. Adquirir prática — falei, usando as mesmas palavras que ele falara anteriormente.

Edward riu e quando eu vi ele estava me prensando contra o tronco de uma árvore.

Mais uma vez, foi inevitável não rir pela coincidência.

A vida era uma coisa louca.

* * *

**Reviews são _sempre_ bem-vindas.**


End file.
